Star Wars: A Cadet in Training
by Runningstar92
Summary: Terra is finally a cadet, this story takes place two weeks after she gets on the imperial shuttle


THIS IS MY NEW STORY, IT'S ABOUT TERRA OR SP1-92 IN TRAINING FOR HER FIRST YEAR AS A CADET, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :-)

Chapter #1

Hi I'm SP1-92 but the other cadets call me by my rebel name, Terra. I was once a rebel, but I ran away from my family and became a cadet. I've been training for about two weeks now, and so far it's been pretty good.

There aren't any cadets my age but that's okay, I made a couple friends the first week I started training."Terra, it's time to train" said a stormtrooper. Oh, do I mention that my trainer was a stormtrooper. And he doesn't train anyone else except me.

That's right, I have a SEPARATE TRAINER, after I helped save that stormtrooper on lothal he said he would train me himself. And even if I had a real trainer, I wouldn't fit in with all the other cadets."Terra, training, now" the stormtrooper said.

"Y-yes sir I'll be right there" I said to him. Even though my trainer is nice and kind to me he's still bossy when it comes to training. I got out of my bed, grabbed my helmet and walked out of the room." your finally up, next time you get up late I'm going to tell Darth Vader, and then you'll be sorry" the stormtrooper joked.

He always says that about everything, but I don't want to risk it, he might actually tell Darth Vader and I might never become a stormtrooper. But I know he's only joking around, anyway, I haven't been in a real battle yet but once I'm 14 my trainers going to let me fight with him in a real battle.

"So what do you want to do today, combat training, do you want to work on your blasting skills or do you want to do the obstacle course for the first time" He asked me." I want to try the obstacle course, I've always wanted to do that" I said to him.

When we walked out to the academy I saw all the cadets training, like there supposed to."Hi Terra, so you finally decided to come and train today" joked a cadet."Well jairis I'm surprised you're still in the academy, you can't hit anything to save your life" I joked.

"Did you just join the empire just to show off your blasting skills or did you come here to become a stormtrooper" jairis said angrily. I wanted to make a harsh reply but my trainer pulled me away from jairis before I could say anything else.

"No more of this, can't you and jairis get along for one minute, away let's just go to the obstacle course okay" my trainer said. I nodded and walked over to a room."This is the obstacle course, you must get out without getting injured" he said.

This room is a obstacle course, it's just a small white room."Did I mention that your going through this obstacle course in the dark" my trainer mentioned. In the dark, how will I even see what I'm doing, I've never even seen this thing in the light.

" There's three separate rooms you have to get through, the first room is to test your blasting skills, the second room will test your fighting skills, and the third is a surprise room" he said to me. I wonder what the third room is.

I walked into the room and the door closed and locked behind me, the room turned dark and my trainer started to talk again."You have to get out fast, your training starts, now" he said and I grabbed my blaster and walked forward.

I heard something on the wall and it shot at me, I stepped out of the way before the blast hit me. I pointed my blaster at it and shot it, I hit it and another blaster shot at me. I turned around and the blaster shot at me again.

I pointed my blaster in the direction that the blast came for and shot. I must have hit it, because the blasts stopped. I walked past the blaster and looked at it closely, and I saw that I hit it.

I heard something, I turned around to maybe see what it was. But when I turned around something hit the back of my legs and I fell to the ground. I stood up and looked around, it wasn't any use I can't see anything anyway.

I grabbed my blaster and kept walking as if nothing happened. Just then I saw something run past me."Alright, if you want to fight me then fight me otherwise you can just leave this place" I said to whatever it was.

"Oh but I can't leave, I'm your last target for this room" it said, I walking towards the sound of it's voice. I stopped right in front of it, I looked to see what or who it was. It was a stormtrooper, why is a stormtrooper attacking me."Why are you attacking me, I thought they would put a droid in here or something" I said.

When I was done talking I couldn't see the stormtrooper anyone, he must have disappeared when I was talking. I turned around and I shot something, I felt what it was and I realized that it was the stormtrooper.

I saw the door open for the next room, I stood up and walked into the room. The door closed behind me and I saw three stormtroopers standing in front of me. None of them had blasters, so to make it a fare fight I put my blaster away.

The stormtroopers took out some metal staffs and one of them run after me. Before he hit me with his staff I run out of the way and jumped on his back and pulled him to the ground. The stormtrooper let go of the staff, I grabbed the staff and another stormtrooper run towards me.

I hit his legs and he fell to the ground, he grabbed his staff and stood up again. I hit the staff out of his hands and hit the back of his head with the metal staff. I made sure he was alright and stood up again.

The last stormtrooper pushed a button on his staff and a knife come out of one end. I grabbed both sticks and through one of them at the stormtrooper. The stormtrooper moved out of the way before the staff hit him, he pushed another button and another knife come out of the other end of his staff.

I stiffened with fear, I'm not going to get through this obstacle course. The stormtrooper tried to stab me with the knife, before he could stab me I moved out of the way. I ran behind him and hit him in the back with the staff.

He turned around and smacked me in the stomach with his staff."Do you want to give up cadet, it will save you from alot of pane" the stormtrooper said. Was he kidding, I was just getting started. I stood up and grabbed the staff.

The stormtrooper run towards me and hit me again, this time he hit me in the head with the staff. I almost fell to the ground, I shook my hand and looked at the stormtrooper."You are a weak cadet, I've seen cadets younger than you complete this challenge in two minutes" the stormtrooper said.

I gripped the staff harder and swung it at the stormtroopers head, but he blocked it with his staff. I pulled my staff away from his and hit him in the legs. When he hit the ground he let go of his staff, he started to get up again but before he could I hit him in the head with the staff.

The door to the last room opened and I walked in to the last room. There were no stormtroopers, and the room didn't turn dark, I wonder what this room has in store for me."How am I supposed to get out of this room" I asked hoping that my trainer heard me.

"You remember 'the well' right, well this is similar to that" I heard my trainer. It seems like this room is going to be the hardest room. I saw the panels on the wall come out, it looks like I'm gonna have to get on them to get out of here.

I jumped on one of the panels and stood up on it, I heard something so I looked down. I looked at the ground and saw fire come out of the holes in the floor. All of a sudden the panel started to lean, before I slipped off it I jumped on another panel.

As soon as I stood up on that one it started to lean to, but before I could get on another panel I fell to the ground. I heard something and saw fire come out of the hole next to me. Before I could stand up some fire come out of a hole and burnt my arm.

I stood up and jumped on a panel, when that one started to lean I jumped on another panel. I saw a hatch on the roof of his room and I was heading right towards it. I jumped on another panel and I was right under the hatch, I jumped off the panel and opened the hatch.

"You make it! I'm surprised, but your injured which means you actually fail" he said. I got off the roof and walked over to him."I'm going to go put something on this burn and then I'll come back and train some more" I said sadly and went to go put something on my burn.

I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY, I'LL BE COMING OUT WITH A NEW STORY, IT'S A WARRIORS STORY, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY, PEACE OUT ;-)


End file.
